Chose This Character?
by Sea Pony
Summary: Have you ever felt like life as chose the wrong character design to fit your personality? I have, but this story does not contain the revelation of when I understood how different I am or how my entourage will react for I am still in the closet and this is just a normal day in my life, My name is Button Mash and I'm seventeen years old.


My name is Button Mash, I'm seventeen years old, I live in Ponyville with my mom and my dad, my older brother found a new home a year ago and today is my first day of work at the Ponyville's spa.

``Mom I'm going to work now!``

``Ok sweetie!`` I closed the door behind me. A lot of ponies were surprise when I decide to get a job at the spa. But as much I would like to be pay for doing my special talent like most ponies. Playing video games doesn't pay that much. So the spa would have to do for now.

Ponyville hadn't change much since my foalhood. Apart maybe from a rise of population because of ponies who want to live close of the new Princess of friendship. But I think the biggest changes were not the building or the technology. But the ponies of Ponyville especially the ponies I knew at school.

A lot of them found a job around town, but a big number of them left the town entirely. I shook my head, it's wasn't the time to think of that. Finally I was there the spa. As I pass the door the jingling of the bell announced my arrival.

A blue mare with a pink mane was sitting at the desk. She lift her eyes when she heard the sound of the bell and smiled when she saw who it was. ``Ah! Mister Button Mash, we were waiting for you.

Now I must warn you it's still possible you will not have the job. Today is more of a paid tested for a lack of a better term . You showed us that you had skill to give massages the other day. But being a member of the spa doesn't only demand skill, you need to put the client at ease and you need to keep the identity of your clients confidencial, we have our fair share of farm workers who need to relax but are not comfortable to be seen in this place, understood?`` I nodded immediatly.

``Good, your first client is arleady waiting for you in the back.`` As I trot through the door I heard two mares giggling. My heart leap when I saw the familiar curled mane of one of the mares. Sweetie Belle was my first friend I ever had. But after she accepted the job of a model we didn't see each other as often and lost contact over the years.

I tried to get other friends after her but most fillies assume I just wanted to have a date with them and I never felt close of the other colts. The only thing I like to do with other colts my age was talking about video games. But most of them get bored of the conversation and pass at other things. So I became silent and simply tried to get good grades, fortunately I got my cutie mark not too long after Sweetie Belle left and I could leave the school.

There only two ways to finish school in Equestria either you gain your cutie mark or you become thirteen year old. After you reach that age the school don't help you and you have to find your cutie mark on your own.

But all I got like cutie mark was something connected to video games, fortunately I also discovered I was good at giving massages when my mom had hurt her back a few years ago.

``Hey Button! I almost didn't recognise you, you certainly become all a stallion!`` Sweetie Belle tease with a smile and I wince.

``y-Yeah... A stallion.`` The two mares looked at each other not sure what to make of my response and decide to shrug it off. ``So anyway who am I going to give a massage?``

``I heard from the twins you were really good at this, so I will take it.`` Sweetie Belle replied. ``Photo Finish didn't gave us a pause for almost three days I really need to relax right now.``

``a-Alright I guess.`` It wasn't long before Aloe came in the room and began to work on the friends of Sweetie Belle I later learn her name was Fleur de Lis. I awkwardly aproached my best friends and slowly got to work.

``Hmmmm, woah. You were not lying Aloe this really feel good.`` I blushed at the compliment but continued to work. Things got silent for almost a full minute the only sound we could hear was the ocasional groan of pleasure when a knot was removed. Sweetie finally decided to break the silence.

``So Fleur do you still teach Equestrian to my niece Winter Song?`` She ask curiously.

``_Non _I stop to teach her a few months ago, she still often talk in Prench but she's now able to hold full conversaton in Equestrian so I think she's good.`` Winter Song was the daughter of Fluttershy, she didn't share any bloodline with Sweetie Belle nor Fluttershy, she was adopted almost nine years ago. But since the elements bearers are so close of each other they consider themself like a big family.

``Isn't it weird to call her your niece? I mean technically she was supose to be your honorary brother.`` I blurted out without thinking, stupid!

``Well it was weird at first I got to admit. But after a while I accepted that Winter isn't Peace Dreamer even if they share the same soul they are not exactly the same pony.`` Everypony knew about the death of Dreams that happened the same day Princess Twilight ascend. He died by killing a member of the infamous Soul Reapers.

What most of the public don't know however was that he was reborn as a young filly named Winter Song. Even if it's somewhat a secret most of Ponyville arleady know. The only ones who were still left in the dark in town is Winter herself and her younger sister Meek Sky.

I always feel a pang of jealousy when I see her. I know I shouldn't be jealous of a filly but she got what I want without even asking for it while I was still left in the closet and I got to admit I'm also jealous of her confidence not once as she denied being a filly fooler, in fact she seem to be proud of it. I was interupted in my reverie when I heard the timer ringing.

``Button you were really good at this, you might be the second best stallion who ever gave me a massage.`` She giggles, huh? What other stallion?

Aloe look at Sweetie with a frown, ``Sweetie Belle please you know my sister doesn't like to talk about her transexuality.`` Wait what? I shook my head, none of my business.

``Ok, ok I'm sorry, see you next time Button!`` I wave at her before she left the room. I sighed sadden by her departure. I will probably not see her for another few months. After Sweetie Belle left. Miss Rarity and Fluttershy came in the spa, apparently they were casual at the spa they came every weeks. I also got a visit from Big Macintosh who had strain his muscles at the farm, he was accompanied by his wife Mrs. Cheerilee and I also got visited by miss Golden Harvest.

After the day of work was over I trot at the front desk where Lotus gave me a small bag of bits, I couldn't help but see her in a new light after the revelation of earlier. Before I left I open my mouth to ask something an advice maybe. But through better of it and immediatly left the spa to make my way back home.

The way back home was short and uneventful. When I got home mom was busy cleaning the table, she smile when she saw me. ``Hello sweetie, how was your first day of work at the spa?``

I yawn tiredly ``Good but it was tiring after a few times. I think I'm going to bed sooner tonight.`` My mom simply nodded before turning her attention back to the table. I quickly made my way upstair, I push the door of my bedroom, the room was dark and the only light came from the window close of the bed, I slump in my bed and cover myself with the blanket.

Before I close my eyes through I looked at my window, watching as Celestia's sun slowly fade away to let place to the moon. Before I closed my eyes I said the same line I said for the past few months.

``I wish I was a mare.``


End file.
